The present invention relates to regulator valve assemblies for controlling the pressure of gaseous fuel; and more particularly, it relates to a safety shut-off mechanism for a regulator assembly which closes the valve actuated by the regulator when a predetermined temperature is reached.
Propane is a fuel which is widely used in outing and camping products such as catalytic heaters and lanterns, as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,554, issued Mar. 2, 1976, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
A lantern or catalytic heater may be provided with propane from a separate, refillable container, or the burner mechanism may be designed to be mounted directly to a disposable container of propane. In either case, variations in temperature and pressure within the propane reservoir make it desirable to incorporate the pressure regulator between the source and the burner. Such pressure regulators are well known, and as indicated in the reference patent, such regulators include a valve and a spring-biased diaphragm cooperating with the valve to open and close it, thereby regulating the pressure on one side of the diaphragm which is in communication with the burner assembly. Hence, the pressure of the fuel fed to the burner assembly is regulated.
The present invention comprises a safety shut-off for a regulator valve for gaseous fuel; and it includes a valve which is spring-biased to a normally closed position. The valve is located between inlet and outlet ports. Regulation is achieved by a diaphragm assembly biased by a main spring to open and close the valve and thereby regulate the pressure on the outlet side of the valve.
The main spring is compressed against the diaphragm by a threaded adjusting stem. A flanged sleeve is secured to the adjusting stem by fusible low-temperature alloy. If the regulator becomes overheated, the alloy melts at a predetermined temperature, and the flanged sleeve is displaced along the adjusting stem by action of the main spring to thereby remove the force of the spring on the diaphragm and close the valve in shutting off the fuel.
Thus, the present invention is directed to a safe, yet economical and reliable shut-off mechanism for appliances which use gaseous fuel. Further, it has the advantage that it may easily be incorporated into existing structure without substantial retooling or design expenditures.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment accompanied by the attached drawing wherein identical reference numerals will refer to like parts in the various views.